


I'm becoming a Futa and I'm bigger than my mom!

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Cock Worship, F/F, Fdom, Fsub, Futa, Incest, Orgasms, Shy, Transformation, blowjob, bulge, cock growth, daughter's cock will be bigger, f4f, futa generation, moans, mother/daughter - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 4





	I'm becoming a Futa and I'm bigger than my mom!

[F4F][Script Offer] I'm becoming a Futa and I'm bigger than my mom! [futa][incest][fdom][fsub][mother/daughter][transformation][big cock][cock growth][cock worship][blowjob][anal][moans][shy][bulge][futa generation][daughter's cock will be bigger][orgasms]

Script by : Futascript

I think I was inspired with this one. I was so horny while writing it so I had to finish my self LOL!!  
Good potential for me, I guess ahahah

If you want to edit my script or do some rewording, please be free to do so.  
If you want to talk to me or ask me something, I would be happy to talk in PM.

Don't be afraid to add your own touches if you want to record this. It would be a pleasure :)

\-------------------------------------

Mom, can I ask you a question ?  
It's a bit indiscreet but it had to come out ...

Why .. well ... why do you have a buldge between your legs when I don't?  
Ohhh, no, mom ... I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable ...  
At school they don't teach me these things ... you know ... about sexuality ..  
I just know that men have penises and women have vaginas ...

After all... the rest it's just a matter of ... what? ... how not quite?  
What do you mean by ? I don't understand...  
Mom, stop looking at me like that ... did I say something wrong?  
Please... Mom, tell me something ... oh, what's that?

Mom ... is everything okay? the buldge ... it ... it ... is not like before ...  
Heyyy ... don't pretend you didn't notice ... your... buldge... got bigger ...  
What is happening ? Are you hiding something ?

We are... different? What does that mean ??

[shocked]  
We have a penis ??? ... WHATTTTT ????  
What the fuck is wrong with you ?? ... What have you been smoking?  
No... it's not funny at all ... I don't think it's funny ...

MOM!!! Stop it!! Why are you talking such bullshit?  
How can you explain that a woman can have a penis? That's not natural ... that's not nature's way ...  
Of course ... how dare you lie like that? I'm not 10 years old !! I'm not a kid anymore ... Hello ???  
I passed the age of believing in Santa Claus and all that dumb shit ...

OK OK ... Let's say I believe you ... explain to me why I don't have a penis ??  
Look !!!

[performer takes off her panties]  
LOOK, MUM !!! I have a VAGINA !!! You see those lips ???  
It's a vagina ... I can put a finger inside... go back and forth .... oh shit...I must stop it ... otherwise it will turn me on [ giggle ] ...  
Why do you want me to believe you ???

It's going to happen soon ? what do you mean ???  
My clit is going to change? .... What's this fucking bullshit mom!  
I know that you miss Dad and that you want to forget him... but that's not a reason to get high and talk crazy ... What's wrong with you ??

[ sudden pain ]  
Ohhhhh ...... what was that? .... [ pain ] Holy shitttttttttt .... it really hurts ....  
I have a stomachache and .... between my legs ????  
Did you have that same pain when you were younger? it really HUUUUUUUUUUURTSSSSSSSSSS .... oh my god ...

[ jerky breathing ]  
I have a tearing sensation ... it's also heating up .... yet ... oddly I feel pleasure too ....  
It's strange ... [ panicked ] Mom I'm scared ... help me ... tell me...what's happening to me ....

My clitoris will soon be transformed? But ... you're joking, right ? It will change right now ??? Ohhhhhhh ...  
Mom!!! MOM... MUMMY....My clit .... it .. it ... oh my god .... [ slow growing sound ] my clit is getting bigger ... it ... is ... growing.. more.... and... more...  
It's growing... slowly... look, Mom ... it feels so good...  
And it's exciting at the same time ... my clit is swelling before my eyes ... it's amazing ... Mmmmmmmmm this feeling ... Mom ...  
It's too fucking good .... Ohhhhh and I guess it's the glans that is forming, right? .... woooowwww ... it can become so big ???

Mmmmmmm .... Mom ... I feel very strange ... it's getting hot here, isn't it?...

What are you doing ?? Hey... Mom ??? [ #sound# mom/listener lifting up her dress ] Why are you lifting up your dress ??  
You want to show me how it will become after the transformation is done??  
... Sure... I want to see...go on... show me, Mom... how big is your....

[ mom shows her cock ]

[ shy whispering ]  
Mom .... it's .... Ohhhhh ..... my .... god .....  
It's.... huuuuuuugeeeeeee....  
Ohh yesss, mom.. trust me... ... it's fucking huge .... Do guys have a penis that big normally?  
It's much smaller? ... how is that possible ?  
That's how it is when you are a... *futa* ?? Excuse me ??? ...

[shy with normal voice]  
Futa have huge cock compared to the guys? But what is a futa?  
It's... like us ???  
But, Mom ... look at your penis ... well, I have to say... your, uh, cock ... it's so big ...  
And you say my penis will become as big as yours?  
WHAT?? maybe much bigger ??? No way....!!! How is that possible ???

FUTA girls often have cock much bigger than their mothers' ??? Where do you get that?  
Yours ... is... twice as big than your mother's ???? You are kidding ... Grandmother was a FUTA too ??  
But I'm so small ... look, it's not even the size of my little finger ... and you say it will become much more ??? 

[ growing sound ]  
Oh my God!!!! It burns Mmmmmmmmm ... that feeling ohhh god.... ..... I feel my skin stretching .... I feel the heartbeat between my legs ...  
I'm so horny ... Mmmmmmmmmm that's so good .... HOLY SHIT MOM.... LOOK !!!!! My cock is still growing .... Hmmmm .... and it's getting thicker ...  
What are you doing, Mom ??? Wh.. What ??? You have to suck it to help it grow?

No nonononono!!! What are you doing ?? [her mom begins to suck] Mmmmmmmmmmmm.... OH YESSSSSSS !!!!  
OHHH YES .... don't stop .... It's so amazing... oh my god the sensation .... Mmmmmmmmmmm Yes!

[her mother stops sucking her. Performer complains, frustrated]  
No NO .... why did you stop?

This is the ritual of FUTAs? The mother must suck and fuck her daughter to make her cock grow to full size ???  
But .... Mom .... [her mother returns sucking her cock ] Ohhhh my god .........  
PLEASE.... Mom, don't stop sucking ... it's so good.. this feeling !!! You are so good at blowjobs... I feel tingles between my legs and ...OH SHIT !!!!  
Mom ... look... my cock has doubled in size already ... I can feel your mouth stretching wide... your lips wrapped so tightly around... [ growth sound ] ... and .... it ... keeps growing ....  
My god ... I don't know how long I'm going to hold in your mouth at this pace ... I ... OHHHH ... suck it ... suck it good... Mom ....

[her mother stops sucking her and she becomes aggressive]  
NO, MOTHER!!  
WHY DID YOU STOP ??? I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO STOP!!!  
MY COCK IS STILL GROWING, AND I WANT YOU TO BLOW ME ALL THE WAY !!!

[ Mom puts listener's cock back in her mouth ]  
OPEN YOUR MOUTH WIDE, MOM !!!! FORGIVE ME!!! [ voice becomes natural ] I can't control myself ...  
[ voice becomes aggressive again ] SWALLOW MY COCK !!!

[ giggle ] OHHHH YESSSSS .... IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD !!!

MY GOD... MY COCK KEEPS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER ... OHHH YEAHHH ... YOU CAN BARELY KEEP MY COCK IN YOUR MOUTH NOW ....  
YOUR LIPS KEEP COMING BACK TO THE HEAD OF MY COCK!!! NOOOO I WANT DEEPER!!!!  
WAIT... LET ME HELP YOU...TAKE IT DEEPER!!!!!!!!!

[ performer gives a big thrust ]  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! I feel your throat !!! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm !! NO NO!!! Don't choke, mom! I NEED TO GROW BIGGER !!!  
MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm .... you hear the sound of the growth?? sounds yummy, doesn't it ??... you hear that little roar in your mouth ???  
Yeah, mum ... like you said ... your daughter will have a much bigger cock ... and ... from what I see .... it must be like 8 inch ...

[performer takes her cock out of mom's mouth]  
Go breathe, mom ... breathe ...

[her voice becomes shy again and she doesn't understand what she did ]  
What ?? You almost passed out? ... I'm so sorry ... I ... I couln't control myself I ... I'm so sorry ...  
I don't know what got into me...

Forgive me.... please.... I will do whatever you want...  
Yes... whatever you want ... come and fuck me ... I want to feel you inside me ...  
Yes... let me spread my legs ... Wow ... your cock is huge ... but ... is it me or is it smaller than mine now?  
[ giggle ] ... sorry, Mom ... I had to say it ...  
Wait, let me move my balls ....  
Still can't find my hole? My balls are too big? Bigger than yours ??? [ giggle ]  
Come on ... I want to feel it while I stroke my cock ...

[ her mom slides in gently ]  
Mmmmmmmmm ... I feel it ... it's... really big ... Wooowwww it's a new sensation ... it's just ...  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ... That's huge .... Be careful !!! Don't forget that your cock is still huge, okay ???  
I feel it penetrating me, inch by inch ... Mmmmmmmmmmmm go ahead ....... fuck me !!! 

[sound of back and forth and she has trouble talking while being penetrated ]  
Ohhh ... my ... my ... god....Mom .... fuck.. me... harder.... ... fuck me .... deeper....

Don't STOP oh don't stop !!! FASTER!! FASTER!!! OHHHHHHH... holy shit...my cock is growing again... I feel it...... Mmmmmmmmmmm  
I feel it getting bigger.... it's getting huge....  
it's never going to end ??? oh my god ... fuck me FUCK ME HARDER!!!  
I can't hold my cock in my hand ... it's too heavy for me! [ giggle ] ... I feel it rubbing the floor while growing [ giggle ] that's insane ....  
Mom, I have to say... you have such a big cock... I didn't thought having so much pleasure to be taken by my own mother!

YESSS YESSS RIGHT THERE... PLEASE PLEASE... OHH YESSSSSSS !! MOM!!! KEEP ON GOING!!! Don't stop ... I feel something strange happening to me... I feel some tingles on my cock...  
It's burning down there... what's that ???... Mmmmmmmmmmmm  
I'm gonna cum soon, you say ??? Mmmmmmmmmmmm YES ??? SO THEN KEEP FUCKING ME WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK !!!!  
OH YES!!!! The tingle is becoming stronger !!! MY COCK IS GONNA EXPLODE !!! IT'S CUMMING SOON, MUM, GET READY !!!  
DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP !!!! OHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER !! WHAT??? YOU TOO ??? LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!!  
DON'T STOP FUCKING ME... I'M GONNA CUM !!! YOU TOO ??? I .. I ... I'M CUMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG OHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYY GOOODDDDDDDD

[improvisation of a long orgasm]

[jerky breathing]  
Oh my god .... look at me... all this cum .... We'll have to clean all that ... [ giggle ] we're really in trouble ....  
Mom ... how am I suppose to hide my huge cock ???? [ giggle ]  
I love you, Mom...  
[ kisses ]


End file.
